


Dinner Double Date

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dinner, F/F, Talking about Earth, Talking about Homeworld, talking about other gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire invite the Jades out for dinner as a cover to have a short talk.





	Dinner Double Date

>Four gems sat at a table. On one side, Ruby and Sapphire sat, holding hands and giggling to each other.   
>On the other sat the two Jades, one was Teal, Her gem on her left cheek, she had dark teal hair swept to both sides, curling up at the ends. Her body was clad in a shoulder shawl, a Blue Diamond insignia resting in the center, dark blue strips running out from the four edges to separate the insignia from the lighter color of the rest of the shawl. A long dress covered her form down to her toes, striped and ruffled, alternating between darker and lighter teals. The gloves upon her hands matched the lighter portion on her shawl. The other was Yellow, her gem on her right cheek, her white hair formed a hood like shape, with two portions sticking up like horns. Her body was covered in a yellow dress, with lighter shoulder pads and a light triangle pattern sitting at her neck, tip pointed down to her feet.   
>Yellow Jade looked over to Teal Jade before clearing her throat. "So, uh.....why did you two ask us here?"   
>"Oh right! Sapphi, do you want to tell them or can I?"  
>"You can tell them Ruby, I don't mind."  
>"Tell us what?" Teal Jade looked at the pair in confusion while Yellow Jade huffed in impatience.   
>Ruby cleared her throat before speaking up. "We wanted to ask you how you were enjoying Earth and adjusting to things here. We thought a nice meal in a restaurant would make things less......."  
>"Tense." Sapphire finished Ruby's sentence with a smile. "We know you're still new to Earth, and it can be overwhelming."  
>Yellow Jade stared at Sapphire and Ruby a moment before she spoke. "Is that all? Earth has treated us kindly, we've learned a lot from Steven and the gems who had lived here for a while before us."   
>"We've had a lot of fun exploring this world!" Teal Jade spoke up, excitement in her voice. "There's so many different places to see, each one unique in it's own way! Back on Homeworld, everything was similar to everything else, even with gems setting up stalls in the streets."  
>Ruby's eyes lit up. "Wait, there are gems setting up stalls in the streets of Homeworld? What was that like?"   
>Yellow Jade smiled. "They had a few different things, some had weapons, some had clothing, some had pictures of furniture they could make. There were a few different things, and I bet there will be more as time goes by."  
>"Sapphire did you here that? Homeworld really is changing! Oh, I'd love to go see the gems with their little shops, wouldn't you?"  
>"It does sound nice. In a few months perhaps, we've got things to take care of for now." Sapphire spoke in an even tone.  
>Ruby sighed. "You're right, gotta help gems settle in and make sure they don't cause trouble." Ruby looked up. "Speaking of settling in, do you two have a place to call home yet?"  
>Teal Jade spoke up. "Not yet, but we're still exploring the world too, seeing where we like the most before we choose."  
>Yellow Jade spoke up. "We'd like to avoid having to move a lot of things multiple times. This way we only move things once, hopefully."  
>Sapphire nodded her head. "A wise approach, one I wish other gems would follow. Too often me and Ruby will hear gems complaining about moving all their things from place to place."  
>"Is there anything you two would like to know about?" Ruby looked at the Jades as she asked her question.  
>"I think we're fine, right Yellow?"   
>"Nothing comes to my mind Teal. Everything's been explained to us pretty well. Including money." Shortly after Yellow Jade said that, the waiter came and placed four plates of pasta in front of the gems. After the waiter left, Yellow Jade resumed speaking. "Speaking of which, how's this work? Are we splitting this into two checks?"  
>Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other and giggled before Ruby spoke up. "Don't worry about it, we invited you both here, we're covering it. Our treat tonight, as a delayed welcome to Earth!"  
>"You'll want to save your money anyways. You'll be wanting to spend it soon enough." Sapphire whispered out before picking her fork up and twirling it into the pasta.  
>The two Jades looked at each other before shrugging. "If you insist, thanks for the meal." Yellow Jade spoke up.  
>"Thanks for inviting us out tonight." Teal Jade added.   
>"No problem. Let's dig in!" Ruby shouted gleefully as she picked up her fork and spoon and began using both to eat.   
>The four gems enjoyed their meal together, the Jades wondering what Sapphire meant when she said they'd want to save and spend money soon, possibilities running through their heads.   
>After their meal, the couples parted ways, Ruby and Sapphire returning home, while the Jades went off to explore another new portion of Earth, in search of a place to settle down and call home.


End file.
